unofficial_five_nights_at_treasure_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Doctor Quirkenstein/Theory Post 1: Four for the Price of One
CONJENCTURE: These theories were imported from my blogs on the original wiki. I will post more theories on this wiki when I come up with them, so do not expect them to be on a regular basis. Theory #1: Mickey and the Mouse The Photo-Negative Mickey suit is the Face of this game, so it must be important to the plot. A lot of people have been saying it is a mispainted suit, but I believe that the real mispaint is Suicide Mouse; as he is not black and white, but simply much darker than the normal Mickey Mouse. (For comparison, see Unknown Cam 2, and the Mickey head in it. Also, Suicide Mouse has really dark red pants.) No, the Photo-Negative Suit was vandalized, and the vandal used the suit to spread it. What is it? Why, the brain parasite that got Treasure Island Abandoned by Disney in the first place. It's quite simple. Steal a spare suit, spray paint it, and then walk around the park as if you were a real mascot. By the time you are captured and detained by guards, it would be too late; the suit, and subsequently everyone who touched it (Want to take a Picture?) would be infected with the eggs, released into the suit by sweat. The suit was then thrown into storage, as Disney would be A. too lazy to destroy it and/or B. get it destroyed, as knowledge of its existence would be bad publicity. Why? Because, that would mean that someone managed to sneak in, steal from the Mascots only room, and then parade around the same park in a repainted suit. Also, brain parasites don't evolve to inhabit a place in 10-15 years. (The island opened in 1979, and closed in 1999, and the average parasite takes >5 years to develop noticeable symptoms.) It would have to had been brought there. Theory #2: S is for Stealing Puritysin frequently mentions in her videos (when she reviews fan theories, that is) that the SSA might have stolen something from Treasure Island. Perhaps, in their haste to leave, and possibly in an attempt to save their skin, they dismantled some of the suits. (Specifically, Donald, Daisy, and Acephalous.) Also, Donald is called "Disembodied". Might the SSA have made him that way? Say, by stealing his (and Daisy's) bodies as evidence, only to discover that once they left the island, the bodies stopped moving? Perhaps Mickey wants his friend back. Also, Puritysin confirmed that Henry met the Face in Pirate Caverns. Before Henry met the Face, it was a whole. It was not a suit either; no, it was a statue, meant to stand by the entrance and greet visitors. EDIT: (We can see this version of the Face on the second t-shirt of the first lineup of t-shirts.) It's far too small for an adult human to fit inside it, after all, and Disney would not dare hire a child (legal reasons) nor tailor a suit to a midget (Again, bad publicity). It attacked Henry, who dismantled it in the scuffle, leaving it in its current state, and Henry managed to escape; but not before the Face claimed a trophy of war: Henry's eyes. Theory #3: Hello, Hello? Transmissions, eh? Well, let's crack this Tootsie Pop and get to the chocolatey center. 1st transmission doesn't have that much, except for God's message. "Yes Jake, we did." Henry, are you really alive? Or are you rotting away inside the suits? Hmm....Or is it something else? Say, the Suits coming to life? But the more important question is, how does she know Jake's name? Also, that scream at the end; it sounds a lot like a howl, don't you agree? In the Transmission of the First Loser, God says "Questions/Last chance" 3 times and then gives us the much more important line "They're watching. Don't trust them." Just what is the SSA really up to? Are we the good guys after all? If my second theory is anything to go by, then no, far from it in fact. Last, but most certainly not least, we come to the 3rd transmission. Is that Henry? Why does he say, "can you see this?" He must be filming. "Sit down?" Face it Henry, your fate is sealed. Lisa, why are you saying, "Sit, we can't let them get out!" Or are you saying him? Also, we see that image of the Face which appeared in the 2nd transmission again. Then we see a dark face with white eyes and teeth that are very similar to the Ghost from the creepypasta "Pokémon Ghost Black Edition". Oswald's Shade, no doubt. They both have the same round, black face, after all. Who else looks like that? No one. But if that's a shade, then why are the lights on? It does only flash 4 times and go away. This could mean that Shades may appear when the power is on, but may only be able to kill when the power is off. Finally, at 0:53, with a bit of luck and the right speed (0.25) and quality (720pp), you can see that the phrase "A STRANGER IS WATCHING" appears onscreen for a very brief period of time. This is probably alluding to the SSA. CONJENCTURE: The following was posted on 22 May 2015, and was not apart of the original post. Transmission 4: Transmissions from the Roof. In today's static, we see several images, along with another visit from our friend Henry, who says "I'm out! I found my way out!" most likely referencing Pirate Caverns, "I see a house(?)! If can just make it...Wait..." At the end, we hear a different voice say "We're going to have so much fun together!" in a high, squeaky voice. Based on this, and the fact that both Photo-Negative Mickey and Suicide Mouse speaks, but we have yet to hear either of them, it is safe to assume that that is one of their voices. Speaking of Suicide Mouse, we have been given another horrible abomination: Suicide Minnie. It has 1 wide eye, a burnt mark where the other eye once was, is in grayscale, has a hideous set of teeth, and, most incriminating of all, has a bow resting on top its head. It makes a high pitched scream,, and leaves. We see Smile.Dog (Pluto, no doubt), and various silhouettes. There are two in the center: a dark, tall, humanoid outline, and a glowing, crawling figure. (This maybe how things appear in Unknown Cam 1; specifically, Undying and Goofy As well as that, we see a strange figure in the vents. Since the face in the third transmission's not Oswald's Shade, I think I know what it (and the face in the vent) is: Slester. It was shown in static, and we don't know if it has a physical form. Maybe instead, it manifests as glitches and hallucinations. Perhaps it is the Shades. CONJENCTURE: The following was not a part of the original post or the updated post which included the fourth transmission. Fifth Transmission, fifth dissection. This transmission takes place in an all-white room, with the following suits situated from left to right: The Face, Disembodied (No eyelids), Suicide Mouse (Coloration and pose), Daisy Duck (Eyelids), and, last and (sadly) least, Oswald. Also, from 0:06 to 0:12 (and again from 0:39 to 0:46), a pair of eyes from the fourth Transmission appear. However, this is not the only other party guest; God appears from 0:32 to 0:34, and then again (dominating the video in the process) starting from 0:47 until the end of the video. Also, Mickey appears at 0:24-0:26, similarly to how he appeared in the fourth transmission. The Transmission chronicles a conversation. It goes as follows: Disembodied (0:00-0:02): Static (Hello. Note: Situational interpretation.) Slester: Did you hear? Did you hear we have a new- Disembodied: Short burst of static (Yes.) Slester: This is going to be fun! Oswald: Do you think God knows? God (Extremely quietly) Yes. The Face: His eyes... Daisy Duck: Think he will? Like the last? (Note: See previous note. Based on lack of Photo-Negative Minnie.) The Face: I like his eyes... Slester (Joyfully and excitedly): Hee Hee Hee! He found the cabin, he found the cabin! He hee he! *Voice deepens several octaves* Let's watch him. God (as she is seen hanging): *Emits Jumpscare Scream* So what have we found? Here's a list: 1. Henry found a cabin (and so will we), and he met a terrible fate (presumably at Slester's hands, based on his excitement). 2. The Face likes stealing people's eyes and taking them for his own. 3. God's jumpscare is...her suicide? Darn, Suicide Mouse must be powerful, that's, what, his second victim in a week? Impressive. Category:Blog posts